


A Strange Will

by ChasingTheOcean



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Destruction, Eremin - Freeform, F/F, Lots of it, M/M, Mild Abuse, Multi, War, erearu - Freeform, haha - Freeform, kingdom au, lots of references, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingTheOcean/pseuds/ChasingTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiganshina Kingdom is always buzzing, though it's not a very popular kingdom to visit. But now, it's buzzing more than ever. The King and Queen have passed, and their fifteen-year old son must take over the kingdom. Life seems easy and busy at first; helping the citizens and trying to improve in every way, but anything can go wrong with a secret power and an attack on the Kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, another one of these.  
> This time it's a kingdom AU!
> 
> Just a quick thanks to everyone who supports me through these awful stories! Enjoy!~

The night sky covered the bright blue as the young blonde stared off in the distance, watching his parents figures turn to nothing.  
"Grandpa, where is mommy and daddy going?" The blonde asked, his blue eyes staring at his grandfather.  
"Shush, young one. This is a secret. From now on, your parents are dead."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

"Eren, you need to stop moving! And where did this dirt come from?" Carla, Eren's mother, scolded.  
"I tripped?" Eren replied as his ear turned red.   
"Eren," Carla sighed with frustration. "I'm going to have to wash your hair really quickly." Carla said as she led her son to the sink.  
"Thankfully, your father left early to get good seats."  
"Why is this so important?" Eren asked as his head was underneath water.  
"Why? Honey, a boy your age is going to rule this kingdom! Poor boy though, first his parents at ten, then his grandfather at fifteen..."  
"I'm surprised that he hasn't died yet..." Eren said.  
"Eren!" Carla exclaimed has she smacked him lightly on the back of his head and went to retrieve a towel. She came back and lifted his head then began to roughly dry his hair.  
"That's extremely rude to say."  
"Say what?"  
"That he should commit suicide!"  
"I never said he should!" Eren said, using hand movements to exaggerate his words. Carla gave him a stern look before grabbing hold of Eren's ear and dragging him out the door.  
"Let's go. Your father is probably waiting for us." Carla said, as her son cursed under his breath from the pain.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"You almost didn't make it in time." Grisha, Eren's father said. "The gates were about to be closed."  
The ceremony took place inside the actual palace where the king and queen lived. Well, in this case only the prince. The room was somewhat of an oval shape; two large windows that scaled the walls on each side, two thrones in the back of the room and an enormous chandelier tat hung from the ceiling. Hundreds of chairs were set up inside where the people of Shiganshina sat, eagerly waiting for their new fifteen-year old king to arrive.  
No one had seen the young prince ever since his parent's death. He never came out of his room, and he never interacted with the people. The only person he interacted with was his grandfather, the man who stepped down so his daughter and son-in-law could take the crown, but because they were gone, he had to step back up again. Now, unfortunately, he had left the young prince too, so he was alone.   
The young prince was a bright child, his parents would say. His skills in literature were outstanding, and he was an amazing pianist, but that all stopped when he was ten.   
"Well, we would've been early if Eren hadn't been playing in the dirt."  
"Eren?" Grisha gave his son a stern look. "What have I told you about playing dirt ball with those boys? You could get hurt like that kid Jean did when he broke a bone!" Grisha exclaimed.  
"Well how else am I supposed to entertain myself?" Eren complained, crossing his arms.  
"You could clean the kitchen, or clean your room." Carla said, giving Eren a glare.  
"Whatever..." Eren said under his breath as the trumpets began to play and everyone hushed and sat down.   
The ceremony was simple; the person who would become king would walk down the long corridor, then hold the ceremonial cup and jar, hand made just for the king and queen. Then the to-be king would hold the cup and jar and face the people, and words would be recited, then the crown would be placed upon his head and afterwards, there would be a giant party.   
The doors opened and everyone turned their heads to see the young prince. Even Eren was in awe.   
The young prince had blonde hair that barely lifted below his earlobe. He wore a white cape that covered his chest and covered most of his neck, while it drifted about a foot or two behind him. A weird symbol crossed over his chest that connected the cape and his white shirt that complimented the black pants he wore, and his boots wrapped around his leg just below his knee cap. The boots had a belt about two or three inches below the tip, and a blue diamond shined on the front of each boot. His blue eyes stared down the isle and he began to walk. Everyone stood as he carefully placed the cup and jar in his hands and he faced the crowd.  
Words were recited, and then his name was finally announced; "Now, here in front of thee, our new king! King Armin Arlert!" Eren frowned as the crown was placed upon Armin's head. Armin, Armin... Where had he heard that name before?

__________________________________________________________________________

The royal hall was buzzing. Many gathered to see the new king in person. Food was around on tables and drinks were scooped out of bowls. With every person Armin met, he smiled, and greeted them with kindness. Until he met Eren, that is.  
"Good to meet you sir," Grisha said, as he bowed. Armin smiled, then he saw Eren and his smile faded. Eren looked at him with confusion then looked at him self.  
"Do I smell or something?" Eren asked. Carla turned to look at him with gritted teeth. Armin on the other hand looked at him for a while, then smiled and laughed.   
"No, no, of course not! You don't remember me? I can understand though, it was a long time ago." Armin said, bringing his hand up to his mouth.  
"Wait, can you jog my memory for a second, please?" Eren asked, as Armin laughed again and nodded.   
"I was seven, and my parents and I went out for a walk through the town. Me, being the ignorant child I was, I followed a lizard in between two houses, hoping to catch it. But, instead of catching it, bullies caught me. They didn't think I was the son of the King and Queen, so they beat me up. Until, you came running." Armin explained.  
Armin, Armin... Armin! That's where he had heard it! He saved... the King's son?  
"You... That was you?!" Eren exclaimed, his eyes widening.  
"Yes, it was. And I never got to thank you for it, so I want to thank you now." Armin said as he lightly bowed his head in appreciation. Carla and Grisha stood there in awe. Their son, out of all the other people, saved the King's son. And the King, bowing to a citizen. This was a remarkable moment, and Eren stood in awe with himself.   
“No, there’s no need for the bow, it was just a save… There are bullies around everywhere…” Eren began until Armin looked up at him with serious eyes.   
“You don’t realize what would’ve happened if you weren’t there, do you?” Armin asked, and Eren shook his head in response.   
“Those ‘bullies’ had a knife. I would’ve died that day.” Armin explained. Eren’s eyes widened. There was a knife?  
“What’s up? Looking for your mommy?” One of the bullies said as Armin was thrown against a wall. Armin winced in pain as he fell to the floor and looked up at the lizard he was chasing. One of the boys saw what he was looking at, then took his foot and stomped on it.   
“What? Never seen an animal killed before?” The boy said as he moved his foot back and forth as Armin’s eyes widened. How… How could he do something like that? Armin thought, but before he could do anything else, one of the boys grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him up and held him against the wall.  
“Say, we should have a little fun, shouldn’t we?” One of the boys said as he pulled out a knife and the other two boys laughed. Armin’s eyes widened even more as he began to struggle and kick.   
“Stay still, idiot!” The boy said with the knife.  
“My parents will have you for this!”   
“Oh yeah? Who are your parents?”  
“The King and Queen!” The boys began to laugh.  
“No one has seen the King and Queen’s son for three years. He hasn’t been out since!” The boys said as Armin continued to struggle. He whimpered and tears began to form at the corner of his eyes as the other two boys held him still and the boy with the knife raised it up.  
“Hey, assholes!” Armin and the boys turned to look at another boy who was running towards them.   
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Eren!” One of the boys said.  
“Let him go!” Eren shouted as he took a swing but missed. The boys let go of Armin and he fell to the floor crying.   
“Bastards! Quit picking on people!” Eren shouted as he swung again and this time hit one of the boys in the face, knocking him back a little.  
“You little…” The boy said before a girl came behind him and flipped him onto the ground. A piece of black hair stranded over the bridge of the girls nose and her hair fell below her shoulders.   
“Sh – Shit! It’s Mikasa!” One of the boys shouted as they tried to flee, but Eren and Mikasa caught up to them, and beat them senseless.   
“That’s right, keep on running bastards!” Eren shouted, a fist in the air as the boys truly fled. Eren turned to look at Armin, who’s cheeks were soaked with tears and eyes swollen.   
“Are you okay?” Eren asked as he bent down to look at him. Armin kept his head down, but his eyes moved to meet Eren’s.   
“They didn’t hurt you too bad, did they?” Eren asked. Armin shook his head.  
“They killed it.” Armin said. Eren looked at him with confusion. Armin pointed to the dead lizard that lay on the ground, it’s blood around it. Eren looked at the lizard then back at Armin, his head still down.   
“They’re mean, I know. I got caught by them once, but thankfully Mikasa was there.” Eren said, as he smiled. He stood and held out his hand to Armin. Armin looked up at it with his eyes, then took his hand and stood up. Armin held onto Eren’s hand until they exited the alley between the two houses.   
“Where do you live?” Eren asked looking at Armin. Armin stopped, his hand still in Eren’s hand.   
“Armin!” Armin looked up and saw his parents running towards him. They were in disguises, so they looked like ordinary citizens, but Armin of course didn’t have to wear one, since everyone thought he was still hiding away.   
“Oh my god, are you okay?” Armin’s mother asked with a worried expression, his father following quickly behind her.   
“I’m okay,” Armin said as his mother caressed his face, “Eren was there.” His parents looked at Eren and noticed the two boys holding each others hands. Armin’s father looked at Eren and placed his hands on his shoulders.  
“Young man, thank you.” He said, and they left, but Armin looked behind him at Eren, and smiled and waved.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren looked at his reflection and adjusted his tie. He was nervous, yet at the same time excited. Eren's mother knocked on his door and walked in. She gasped and smiled as she put her hands over her mouth.   
“Eren... You look amazing!” She said, as Eren smiled in his suit.

\-------------------------------------------

“W-What? Me?” Eren stuttered, staring at Armin with disbelief.  
“Y-Yes you.” Armin mocked. “Tonight, here. Don't you be late. And dress nice, please.” Armin said.   
“Wait, you want our son to be at the Royal Banquet tonight?” Grisha asked.  
“Yes sir. If you would like to come as well, then please do.” Armin replied, a small smile on his face.  
“No, no, that's okay. Our son would be happy to go!” Carla said as she and Eren's father turned to face Eren. Eren looked at them, then back at Armin. Him? At a Royal Banquet? Man, his friends would joke about this all the time, and it's actually real!  
“Yes sir! I'll be here! And what's your definition of 'dress nice'?”

\-------------------------------------------

“Okay, now remember what I told you...” Carla said as she walked her son to the palace.  
“You didn't mess up your hair, did you?”   
“No mother.”  
“You have your rose on your suit correctly?”  
“Yes mother.”  
“Don't forget your table manners, Eren.”  
“Yes mother.”  
“Oh, and-”  
“Mom, I'll be fine.” Eren said as he turned to face her in front of the palace. Carla stopped and faced her son with a small depressed look on her face. She then smiled and grabbed Eren's cheek and wiggled it.  
“Okay then. Behave yourself.” Carla said as she smiled and Eren gently moved her hand away from his cheek.  
“Yes mother.” Eren said as he brought her forehead to his lips and gave her a soft kiss.   
“Now hurry up and get in there. You don't want to be late.” Carla said as she shoved her son up the stairs to the front door. Eren chuckled a bit then nervously walked up the steps. Okay, I've got my rose, my hair is fine, and what else did she say? Oh yes, table manners... Eren thought as he approached the front door. Before he could even knock on it, the door gave a loud moan and opened. A man in front motioned Eren to follow him, and Eren looked back at his mother nervously, and Carla motioned her hands for him to go inside. Eren took a deep breath, then began to walk forward.   
Along the walls of the hallway he walked down there were pictures of the earlier King and Queen's. He assumed that they were Armin's ancestors, as it goes back to six generations. He saw the portraits of Armin's father and mother, his grandfather, and an empty frame that had writing on it – To the next King – Armin Arlert. And next to that one, another empty frame that read, “To the next Queen –“. It didn't have a name on it, which meant Armin wasn't seeing someone at the time.   
“This way.” The man said, averting Eren's attention back on him as they turned down another hallway and up a flight of stairs, but this one was narrower. The man showed Eren and door and nodded his head, queuing Eren that this was the door that the banquet was being held in. Eren could tell for himself, as there was chatting behind the door. Eren took a gulp of air in, and put his hand on the handle and turned it. The moment he opened the door, the chatting stopped, and everyone inside stared at him.  
“Eren!” Armin exclaimed as he walked over to him in a different outfit. This time, Armin was wearing a white collared shirt with a light blue vest over it, and light gray pants that hugged his thighs. His shoes were the same though, the same boots that wrapped over his pants. The crown was still there, and that weird symbol that crossed his chest.  
“I'm so glad you could make it! Come!” Armin said with glee as he held onto Eren's hand and led him to a group of people with uniforms on.  
“Eren, I'd like you to meet General Pixis. He's the best military commander in the city.” Eren looked at Pixis and Pixis smiled and held out his hand.  
“It's nice to meet you, Eren.”  
“It's nice to meet you as well, sir.” Eren said as he took Pixis' hand and shook it. After wards, the room was buzzing again, and Armin led Eren around the room to many people.   
“Hannes?” Eren asked, as he shook his hand.  
“Yup, I'm third best when it comes to military kiddo.” Hannes said as he shook Eren's hand. Eren smiled and tried to cover his disgusted face, as Hannes hands were sticky. After wards, Eren had the chance to actually look around the room with his eyes.  
There was a small doorway that was open that lead outside and onto a patio. A chandelier held above on the ceiling and a long table with food and drink laid off to the side, and an orchestra played off in a corner. The walls were white and laced with red and yellow, and portraits of the King and Queen with the citizens.   
A few hours passed, and the banquet was coming to an end. Soldiers and Generals were dismissed and the room was empty before Eren had the chance to say goodbye to all of the soldiers. He rubbed the back of his head as he noticed that Armin was nowhere to be found in the room. He looked around, then saw a figure leaning on the rail on the patio outside. He walked over and noticed Armin; his head down and shaking a bit. He walked around quietly until he knew he was in Armin's blind spot and could barely see the tip of Armin's nose, as his blonde hair fell forward and covered his face. Eren could see the faintest of glows on Armin's hands that left a glow on his face. His eyes were full of curiosity, but he knew he couldn't take a chance now. He backed away inside and walked out casually as if he had been inside the whole time.  
“Armin?” Eren asked, leaning a little to the side.  
“Oh, Eren! You haven't left yet?” Armin asked as his hands were brought up to his face and they shook rapidly. Then Armin turned to face Eren, looking as innocent as the world could see.   
“Uh, no. Not yet. Why are you out here alone?” Eren asked. Armin was quiet for a bit, then he turned back around and stared off into the distance into the city. “Have... Have you ever wondered what could be past the walls of the kingdom?” Armin asked, staring intently at the walls that were miles away. Sure they were for protection, but no one ever saw what was outside those walls. The walls surrounded the entire city, approximately twenty meters high. The walls were there for one reason: To keep intruders away. Although Shiganshina may seem like an innocent kingdom, it was really the target of most wars or attacks around the country of Maria. Eren looked at Armin with surprise, then looked at the walls himself.  
“Sometimes.” Eren replied.  
“You never know what could be out there, you know? What if, there are new animals, or plants? There could be another species for all we know!” Armin said, using his hands to exaggerate his words. His eyes shined brightly into the night, and Eren could swear they were glowing.  
“Maybe.” Eren said, not knowing what else to say.  
“One day, I would like to go outside these walls, or at least see what's on the other side, you know?” Armin said, standing up straight and looking at Eren, his eyes confident and a very faint smile on his face.  
“If you do get the chance, can I come with you?” Eren asked, rubbing the back of his head. Armin looked at him with small hint of surprise, then he smiled.  
“You mean, when we get the chance?” Armin said, as he smiled. Eren lifted his pinkie to Armin.   
“Pinkie promise?” Armin laughed and smiled again. “Pinkie promise.” Armin said as their pinkies intertwined and they shook their hands.   
“Ah, it's getting late. My mother is probably wondering where I am...” Eren said as he saw Armin's smile fade. Eren frowned in pity. He didn't want to leave Armin alone.   
“No, it's okay. She is probably worried. Here, I'll show you to the door.” Armin said as he walked away from the patio and Eren followed. Eren followed behind him in silence. He didn't want to make the situation more awkward, but he wanted to make sure Armin didn't feel alone. He didn't know what it was, but he ran up beside him, and he held onto Armin's hand. Armin knew what Eren had just done, but he didn't mind. He squeezed Eren's hand, letting him know that it was okay. Eren mind didn't seem to process that he was holding the king's hand. He saw it as him being nice towards his... friend? Yes, that was the right word.  
“Well, this is where we depart.” Armin said as he squeezed onto Eren's hand tighter and they turned to face each other.   
“We'll see each other again, promise.” Eren said, as they looked at each other. Blue and green met, and they gazed at each other for a while, until they noticed themselves moving closer to each other. Armin and Eren were an inch or two away from each others lips when Armin pulled away, his hand still in Eren's. Both boys blushed, and Eren rubbed the back of his head.   
“I should... Get going.” Eren said, as he slipped his hand out of Armin's and waved goodbye. Armin waved back, and Eren walked down the steps and back to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, boy how dare you....


	3. **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

Oh my, how long has it been?!

Hello everyone! I'm back, but unfortunately I'm not here to post another chapter for this story.  
I've been very busy with school lately and I haven't much time to spend on this story, as I am trying to work on other things. I'm focusing on "Fallen Azure" now, and I really want to get that done because I have so many ideas for it, and I must get them out! xD  
If you have not read it yet, it is still a WIP, and I am co-authoring with one whom is a fantastic writer himself, and I'm really glad he agreed to help me write it, because honestly, he's got great ideas for it as well. (Not to mention he's very descriptive when he writes, xD)

Now, now, I'm not saying I'm quitting this story, because I'm not. I still have ideas for this, but I'm not going to be updating as often as I used to.

How many days has it been? Almost 200 I believe.  
I am very grateful for the support those have given me to continue to write and I deeply apologize, but remember, I'm not quitting the story! Just don't expect an update for a while. :P

Sincerely,  
~Gir


	4. 3 - Sudden Disaster

Eren tossed and turned after he had fallen asleep. Even though his dream was hard to make out, the images still flashed in his mind.  
First there was an earthquake, then he was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. Blue turned to red, and he saw what seemed to be a million soldiers dying at once. He could feel himself being carried away by someone, his arm stretched out in front of him as if he was reaching for something. Next, his hands were splattered with blood and he was chasing after someone who was carrying a large object, but he couldn't identify what it was. The next image was him looking at himself from a movie-like perspective. His eyes were wide, his cheeks stained with tears that mixed with blood. He was on his knees staring out in front of him, but he wasn't able to tell what he was looking at. The next image was him banging on some sort of glass. The very last image of his dream was of Armin. Armin was faced sideways in his uniform, his arm in a lazy stretched out form towards him. He was smiling, his eyes puffy, and Eren was helpless to do anything.  
Eren awoke with a jump as he gasped for air and panted.   
“Eren!” Mikasa said as she went by Eren's side. “Are you okay?!” Mikasa asked worriedly. Eren's mouth was dry and his throat swelled with pain from the lack of moisture, but he nodded his head in response. “Did you have another nightmare?” Mikasa asked. Eren turned to her and nodded his head again, still trying to catch his breath.   
“It must have been a pretty bad one this time. You were tossing, turning, and mumbling someone’s name. I couldn't tell which name it was though. I only heard the first letter...” Mikasa said, handing Eren a glass of water. Eren took a sip of the water and rubbed his throat.  
“What letter was it?” Eren asked, looking at Mikasa again.  
“A.” Mikasa replied. Eren stopped, as he realized which name he was mumbling.  
“What is it?” Mikasa asked.   
“It's nothing, I just need to get some air.” Eren said as he shook his head and stood up, grabbed his jacket and went out side. Mikasa sighed and put the glass of water down onto the nightstand beside his bed.   
Eren was now half-awake, but he had already forgotten half of the images in his nightmare. He rubbed his head as he began to walk the night streets of Shiganshina. What were those images about? Why were they there? Why was Armin in them? As Eren pondered these thoughts, there was a huge explosion that came out of nowhere. The ground rumbled and Eren wobbled back and forth trying to keep himself steady. The shaking then stopped, and Eren looked up to see smoke.   
Wait, where was he? How far had he traveled from his home? He looked at the nearest street sign; He was five or six blocks away from his house. Lights began to turn on around him. Citizens opened their doors and windows to see what was going on. Eren looked at the smoke again, then realized that the smoke was the same direction as his house. Before he could begin running, he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head, and he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw unfamiliar citizens. No, these weren't citizens...  
These people were a part of a military organization that was not from their city. Eren got up as quickly as he could and began to run towards his house, his head throbbing with every step he took. He dodged each soldier he could, and when he reached his house, he was horrified.

 

***

 

Armin awoke to a loud bang, and he quickly jumped out of his bed and ran out to the small patio that led outside. The first day he had become king, and already there were other cities attacking him. He saw the smoke and soldiers that weren't from Shiganshina pile into the streets. Immediately he grabbed his coat and ran downstairs. There were already military officers downstairs giving instructions to other military personnel. When Armin had arrived downstairs, they looked at Armin, awaiting orders. Since he was king, he was now in charge of the army as well.  
“Protect the city and it's citizens at all costs!” Armin shouted with determination and hatred in his eyes. Every person in the room nodded and said “Yes sir” and began to pile out of the palace. Armin walked over to the backside of the staircase and opened a door, which led to a small area inside the staircase. Inside the area, there was a chest, which Armin opened. He pulled out a sword and it's sheath, strapped it on himself and began to head out.  
“Your highness, you aren't planning on...” One of the maids said, as Armin had turned to face her.  
“If you are going, you may need this...” One of the older maids said as she held out the weird symbol and crown to Armin. Armin sighed and strapped on the symbol and crown, then headed out, his sword in his hand.

 

***

 

“MOM! DAD! MIKASA!” Eren yelled as he ran inside the house after discarding each soldier he saw. They were nowhere to be found. Eren panicked and began to run around frantically. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to punch whatever touched him, but he then he realized that it was Mikasa.   
“Mikasa! Where is mom and dad?!” Eren asked frantic. Mikasa was about to respond when they heard the shrill cries of their mother mixed with other cries.  
“MOM!” Eren yelled as he began to run towards the sound. He barely made it in time to see a wagon filled with women, children and Carla rolling away, and they began to bolt after the wagon. _No! No!_ Eren thought as he pushed his legs past their limit.   
“Eren! Mikasa!” Carla yelled as Eren reached his hand out in front of him. He barely had any time to notice that his hands were filled with blood that was drying.   
“Survive! You must survive!” Carla yelled as they came to a hole in the inner wall.  
“Let go of us!”  
“MOM NO!” Eren yelled as he tried to run in after her but Mikasa held him by his collar to prevent him from going any further.   
“MIKASA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO! THEY'VE GOT MOM!” Eren yelled as he tried to get away from Mikasa's grip. Mikasa stared into the hole in the wall.  
“There's more of them behind the wall.” She said.  
“HAVE YOU NO HEART?!” Eren screamed, still struggling to get away from Mikasa. Mikasa wasn't heartless. Carla was indeed her mother as well, but she knew that if they went in there, then they would die too. Her eyes began to waver and tears fell down her cheeks.   
“Have you no heart?!” Eren said, choking through his tears. His struggles lessened, and Mikasa dragged him away.  
“Come on. There's still people we can save.” Mikasa said, choking on her last words. Eren stared at the ground, crying loudly as tears fell and stained the gravel. He rubbed his eyes furiously and stared ahead of him with anger in his eyes. A soldier then came running the same direction they were jogging at, and Eren didn't hesitate to swing at him, causing the soldier to fall to the floor. They kept going, but Eren sped up his pace, swinging at every soldier that came by. Once they had reached their home again, it was a full-blown battle. People swung their swords or fists at each other. Blood spilled onto the streets and cries from women and children could be heard as they were being taken away. Eren furiously swung and hit other soldiers, Mikasa right behind him.   
_These bastards... They... will... PAY!_ Eren thought just before he bumped backs with someone. Outraged, he turned to swing at the person, but Mikasa stopped him before he could. Armin stared at Eren for a second. Eren's face was full of tears, his eyes red from crying. Eren was only able to process so much at the time, but he could figure out that Armin was there, and he was...  
A sword fighter? Armin broke the stare and swung at a soldier behind him, leaving a nasty red mark across the soldier’s chest.   
“Are you okay?” Armin semi-yelled.   
“Yeah. What are you doing out here?” Eren semi-yelled as well while fighting.   
“I'm the king, aren't I? I've gotta protect my people too!” Armin said while swinging at other soldiers. The fight continued, and Armin looked around, realizing that there were too many to fight off alone. An idea then snapped in his head.  
“ALL SHIGANSHINA SOLDIERS FALL BACK NOW!” he screamed and turned to look at Eren.   
“What the hell are you thinking?!” Eren semi-yelled.  
“How much strength do you have left?” Armin asked. Eren looked at him with surprise.  
“Too much.” Eren replied.  
“Perfect.” Armin said while he stretched his hand towards Eren.  
“Grab my hand with both of your arms!” Armin said as Eren looked at him and took it. He had no idea what Armin had in mind, but he heard about how brilliant he was, so he went along with it.   
“Where is your sister?” Armin asked. Eren looked at Mikasa who was still fighting close to them.  
“Tell her to fall back with the soldiers! This is an order from the king!” Armin said as Eren nodded and told Mikasa.  
“I'll be fine! I promise!” Eren said as Mikasa nodded and fell back.  
“What are you planning?” Eren asked.  
“Swing me around!”  
“What?!”  
“Just do it!” Armin yelled as Eren held onto Armin's wrists and began to spin around. Armin held onto his sword and his stomach as he got to the right speed, then he jut his sword out, hitting anyone around them. Eren closed his eyes and spun on his feet until the world seemed like it wasn't moving anymore.   
“When I say so, let me go and lay down on the ground as quickly as you can!” he could hear Armin say.   
“Now!” Armin shouted. Eren let go of Armin, and he stumbled backwards and tripped over the dead bodies behind them. Eren recovered quickly and saw what Armin was doing. Armin had pulled his sword in closer to himself, the blade still sticking out, and he began to spin faster. As Eren was watching this, he saw a glow. A glow? It was...  
“DUCK NOW!” Armin shouted as Eren dropped onto his stomach and looked up at Armin. Armin had stood up but was still spinning around just as fast. His sword handle extended and flew above Eren's head, hitting soldiers and barely missing ones that were retreating. Armin soon slowed to a stop, his handle retracting to its original position. Armin fell with a thud as he held his head and Eren ran up to him.   
“Holy shit!” Eren exclaimed as he helped Armin up and they looked at all the soldiers who fell. Armin held onto his stomach with his right hand as Eren swung his left arm over his shoulder. Armin’s stomach gave way and he threw up onto the gravel. Armin panted a bit until he could speak again.   
“I learned that trick from my parents,” Armin said, panting in between words, “they said it would come in handy.”   
“Unfortunately your stomach wasn't prepared for that.” Eren joked as he rubbed Armin’s back. Armin laughed a bit in response, then snapped back into his “serious” mode. He semi-stood up, using Eren as a stabilizer as he looked around, and unfortunately he had hit some of his own soldiers, and they lay on the ground lifeless. He began to walk around with Eren, wobbling back and forth as he was still trying to recover from the spinning.  
“Eren!” Mikasa exclaimed as she ran up and semi-hugged him, and Eren hugged her back.   
“I’m so glad you’re okay!” She exclaimed again as Eren smiled back. Mikasa then turned to Armin and gasped. “Your Highness!” She said as she bowed her head a bit.  
“No, it’s okay. There’s no need to-“ Armin stopped as he burped. “To bow.” He said as he semi-smiled. Mikasa stood back up, and looked at all the dead bodies that were being piled onto a wagon. Sorrow filled her eyes, and Eren tried his best to keep his tears back. Why, why of all people did it have to be their mother? Why would those soldiers take them? What was the goal? Never has there been a raid in which there were killings and women and children were stolen.   
Eren’s eyes began to blur as he tried not to let tears escape, but one fell down his cheek, and Armin noticed.


End file.
